This engine is comprised of a mechanical combination for utilization as a rotary internal combustion engine, and is based on my abandoned U.S. patent applications:
Ser. No. 031,006; filing date 04/18/79 PA1 Ser. No. 056,875; filing date 07/12/79 PA1 Ser. No. 107,349; filing date 12/26/79 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,305 of 05/1978 inventor Gregg, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,772 of 07/1978 inventor Lyle, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,519 of 07/1975 inventor Moran, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 782,359 of 02/1905 inventor Rathjen et al, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 687,514 if 11/1901 inventor Benett.
and the disclosure documents referenced within those applications for patents and the disclosure documents filed while the above applications where still pending and wherein said applications were referenced. Additionally in the field of art are patents: